Fossil Fun Day
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: On Fossil Fun Day, In Amber Beach, school is still on and Cheyenne and all of her friends who have energems are going on a special trip to the dinosaur burial ground. (This is the day that Cheyenne's new friend, Harley, finds an energem and becomes the magenta ranger.
1. Special Day In Paleontology Class

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Dino Girl 16 here. I'm officially a fan of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Relax, guys, there'll be more new episodes soon. Me and the cast are working on a new episode and I think it'll be out soon, so PRDSC fans, no need to panic.**

 **Also, I met up with the girl who plays Harley Diaz from Stuck In the Middle and she said that she would like her character to be featured in this fan fic. Thank you so much to all who are supporting me and I hope you guys continue on supporting me.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Dino Girl 16**

5th/6th period class

B day

Thursday, April 28, 2016

12:05 P.M.

When we got to 5th/6th period, the classroom was decorated with party streamers and balloons.

The tables that we sit at were decorated and at every table, there was a toy dinosaur.

Heather, Cindy, Harley, and I sat together at the table and we waited for instructions.

12:10 P.M.

When the bell rung, our teacher, Mrs. Platten (Yes. Rachel Platten is our Paleontology teacher) came into the classroom.

"Good morning, boys and girls, do you know what today is?" Mrs. Platten asked us.

I then raised my hand.

"Yes, Cheyenne, sweetie?" Mrs. Platten responded.

"Today is Fossil Fun Day." I said.

"Correct. Can anyone tell me what Fossil Fun Day is?" Mrs. Platten asked.

Then, 3 hands went up.

They belonged to Heather, Lily, and me.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Mrs. Platten asked me.

"Fossil Fun Day is a very special day for paleontologists but, it's also a very special day for 12 people who found the energems of the dinosaurs and they get to go on a trip to a very special dinosaur burial ground where they'll be looking for fossils." I explained.

Everyone then ooed and ahhed.

"Correct. So, which one of you have energems?" Mrs. Platten asked.

Then, me, Cindy, and Heather stood up and went to the front of the room.

"I've got an energem and it's emerald green." I said, holding mine out.

"I've got an energem and it's yellow." Cindy said, holding hers out.

"Me too. Mine's a turquoise." Heather said, holding hers out.

"Well, you girls are lucky!" Mrs. Platten said, excited.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you three get to go on a field trip with the ones who work at Dino Bite Café that have energems and you're going to a dinosaur burial ground that's far from here and you get to choose a friend to go with you." Mrs. Platten said.

Then, we huddled up.

"So, Cheyenne, who are we going to take with us?" Heather asked me.

I then looked at Harley.

"How about if we take Harley with us?" I asked.

"Sure." Heather and Cindy said, together.

"We're taking Harley. Harley Diaz, my new friend." I said.

Then, Harley ran to us and we hugged each other.

 **(Okay. So, Harley is going to be going with Cheyenne, Heather, and Cindy to the dinosaur burial ground with Tyler, Kendall, and the others. Now, they're going to enjoy the party before Kendall comes to the classroom to get them. Tell me what you think about this chapter in your reviews and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. Waiting For Kendall

11:40 A.M.

As the party was going on, Me, Heather, Cindy, and Harley were serving ourselves.

Right after we got what we wanted, me and my friends came right back to where we were sitting.

"So, Harley?" I called Harley's name.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Harley responded.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Harley.

"Sure." Harley said.

"Have you ever wondered if…" I started saying.

"If what, Cheyenne?" Harley asked.

"If you really wanted to be a Power Ranger but, you was afraid to show who you really was inside." I told Harley.

"I've been really wanting to be a Power Ranger but, why are you asking me this?" Harley said.

"I'm…afraid…to…show…my…family…who…i…really…am…inside. i…really…want…to…fight…the…monsters but, I'm…too…afraid." I said.

Then, I started crying.

Harley then started hugging me.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I promise. Maybe you should tell Kendall that you're afraid to fight monsters." Harley said.

"Will she make fun of me?" I asked Harley as I was crying.

"She won't make fun of you. I'm sure she'll understand." Harley said as she was rubbing my back.

I then stopped crying.

"You promise?" I asked Harley.

"I promise, Cheyenne." Harley said.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne revealed to Harley a secret that she's been hiding for about 11 years. What will happen next? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	3. The Fun Begins

11:50 A.M.

As we were sitting, watching Jurassic World, there was someone knocking at the door.

Mrs. Platten opened the door and saw Kendall.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Platten asked.

"I'm here for my daughter, Cheyenne, Cindy, Heather, and Cheyenne's new friend, Harley Diaz." Kendall said.

"Cheyenne, Cindy, Heather, and Harley, your ride is here." Mrs. Platten said.

Me, Cindy, Heather and Harley then got up and walked to the door.

"I hope it's Sir Ivan here to pick us up." Cindy said.

"I know." Heather said.

All 4 of us screamed, excited that we were going.

When we got to the door, I hugged my mother, Kendall.

"Mama!" I said as I hugged her.

"Hey, my sweet girl. I see that you and your friends are ready to go." Kendall said.

"We are, Mrs. Morgan." Cindy and Heather said, together.

"And who is this, Cheyenne?" Kendall asked.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Harley Diaz, my new friend." I told Kendall.

"Nice to meet you, Harley." Kendall said as she stretched her arm out to shake hands.

"The pleasure is mine." Harley said as her and Kendall were shaking hands.

Right after they shook hands, Kendall then looked back at me.

"So, are you girls ready to go? I've already signed you girls out." Kendall asked us.

"Yes. We're ready!" All four of us said together.

"Well, follow me." Kendall said.

Then, we followed Kendall.

 **(Okay. So, Cindy, Heather, Harley, and Cheyenne are ready to go on the field trip to the dinosaur burial ground. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	4. The Sweet Seat

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Glad you're enjoying this story so far. I'm really excited because now, the story's going to get really fun and quite argumentive so, hang on and get ready for a fun ride.**

When we got to the van, we realized that the van was really crammed with the people that we were riding with us.

I then saw an empty seat.

"I want the sweet seat!" I said.

"What's so special about the seat?" Shelby asked.

"Well, you get to sit near the window and you get to breathe all of that fresh air and I'm tired of smelling Koda's farts." I told Shelby.

Then, everyone looked at Koda.

"Sorry. Me can't help it." Koda said.

"I've been wanting to sit near the window." Harley said.

Then, Kendall had an idea.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, why don't you sit in the front seat with me and ,Harley, you can sit in the seat with Cindy and Heather." Kendall said as I got out and got into the passenger's seat.

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Morgan." Harley said as she was getting in.

Cindy and Heather got in on the other side and they were now sitting right next to Harley.

Kendall then got in and we all buckled up.

Right after we all buckled up, Kendall then looked at us.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yes we are." All of said, together.

"Are you steady?" Kendall asked.

"Yes we are." All of us said, together.

"Are you sure you are ready to explore?" Kendall asked.

"Yes we are." All of us said, together.

"Great. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times as we make our way to the dinosaur burial ground." Kendall said.

Then, she started up the van and we began to back out of the Amber Beach High School parking lot.

 **(Okay. So, this chapter was based on the Stuck In The Middle episode where Harley was wanting to sit in the seat near the window and she finally got her wish. Also, did you notice that last part about Kendall? She was trying to act like the Cat in the Hat so that she could make the ride fun. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


End file.
